


Bob's Bar

by ItsComingUpHardy



Series: Tom Hardy One Shots. [4]
Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: Dirty Bar Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsComingUpHardy/pseuds/ItsComingUpHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Bob Saginowski Sex :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob's Bar

Friday nights in Bob’s were always busy and he found himself behind the bar again. It was his bar now and he could have sat back and watched her struggle with the patrons, but he couldn’t. He had hired Billy about six months before Claire and she seemed to do more work than all of them combined. She would stretch across the bar and serve about six people at once while Billy chatted up a piece of tail at the end of the bar. 

Bob would sit in his little nook, adding up the week’s takings and watch them work. Hiring Claire was the best AND worst decision of his life. Her beautiful autumn tones brought a brightness behind the bar. She was a ray of sunshine to his little dive. She opened windows and cleaned curtains and put air fresheners in the bathrooms and somehow he felt stupid for not doing that before. Yeah, she would smile through the pain in her feet and she would laugh at Curtis’s jokes and his flirting because he tipped well. She would arrange all the disarray behind the bar and she done this every shift without any complaints.  
Tonight was no exception. He watched her green checked shirt flutter open when she would reach across the bar. He watched her tuck the stray curl into her bandana when the heat was getting too much. How she would stick to water instead of using up the coke. She was perfect. 

Walking up to the bar, he nodded his head to the busy girl and like a silent prayer she thanked him. The girl was due a break and with Rocco in the back, he knew she would take him out for a quick walk before she got back to her shift. 

He proceeded to twist the metal caps from the beer bottles and pour Jack after Jack whilst he heard the soft whimpering from his little man in the back and her caring coo’s of “I’m Sorry” and “Who’s a good boy?”

A woman who could treat his dog with as much respect as they treated him, was a Saint in his eyes. Watching her walk through the bar, Rocco nestled in her arm, she nodded to her boss and went out the front door for their little late night walk. He didn’t know where they went and it seemed he was losing his pooch to his beautiful bar maid. He wasn’t really complaining.

\----

 

Claire always watched him when he wasn’t looking. She had been working for him near nine months and they never spoke much when it came to their social life but she knew he was a quiet reserved man. His cousin having been killed just a few paces from the bar didn’t seem to affect him much but there was something insanely attractive about him.   
The bar always use to close at midnight on Fridays but Bob saw fit to keep it open till one if needs be and Claire was the only one willing to stay behind with him. No social life to speak of and needing the cash, she was quite happy to help him count cash and close up.   
And when calling hour came, she felt the flutter when Bob locked the door to the last stumbling patron. Laughing when he placed his forehead on the bar as a quiet thanks that they were finally closed, Claire twisted the cap to a Bud and placed it in front of him.

“This one’s on me boss.” Winking at him, she began clearing down the bar of muck and grime, placing all the empty glasses in the filling tray of the dish washer and pulling a beer out for herself. Walking around the bar to meet him, she watched herself in the monitor as she approached the tired barman.

“You work yourself a little too hard” Taking a swig of the beer, he turned his head to the beautiful woman next to him and took in her features. She was a quiet kind of beauty, the kind you need to look close to see. Her button nose was soft, her eyes a piercing green and her scent intoxicating. She always smelt amazing and he loved when she would lean over the bar by him because he would always catch her scent.

“What perfume are you wearing?” He swung his body round on the stool to face her, her front facing the bar until he asked the question. Turning to face him, she had to think before she answered.

“Paco Rabanne, I think.” Scrunching her adorable nose, she shrugged and drank her beer. He followed the gulp from her mouth and down her slender neck. The closer he was to her, the more he could smell her, the more he could feel her heat and the harder it was to control himself.

Looking at him, she tilted her head as she watched him ponder through his thoughts and before she could say anything, he gripped her beer bottle in his hand and slammed it down on the bar, pulling her forward with his other arm and slanting his plump soft lips onto her watermelon mixed with Budweiser lips. Her shocked gasp just urged his tongue into her tasty mouth. He moved himself from the stool and lifted her onto the bar. It settled her just above him when he started to kiss at her neck hungrily. 

Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled him back and looked at him.

“What brought all this on?” She seemed to just choke on her words when he ran his hands up her thighs. Pulling the shirt from her body, he resumed his assault on her body.

“You have been flitting about here for nine months now. Smelling so fucking good and doing a better job than anyone of us combined. You love my dog, you take care of my bar and you’re a fucking catch. Let me take care of you now.” Looking at her, really looking at her, he pulled her down to his lips. Pulling back, he looked at the monitor over his shoulder, he realised that even though this wasn’t the best place to fuck an employee, he may as well get as much fun out of it.

Stepping back from her, he moved her legs over the bar and ran round the other side. She was all soft pants and shaky hands when he reached her. Kissing her again, he moved his hands down her front, marvelling at her pebbled nipples poking through the black lace bra that was taunting him all night and through the barely there tank top. He moved them down to the brass button of her jeans and snapped them open quickly, not caring for anymore clothing on this girl. 

Careful not to yank her off the bar, he pulled the tight jeans from her body. The miles of leg stopping at the soft cotton and lace of her middle. The Goosebumps seemed to erupt on her skin as soon as she was exposed to the cold air of the bar.

“You’re really beautiful Claire. Really fucking beautiful.” Kissing the exposed bump of breast that was exposed from her tank top, she tipped her head back at the feeling of his rough stubble against her soft skin. The smell of her was a mixture of exotic fruits and arousal and if he could bottle it, he would. 

Throwing her hands up, he took the hint and ripped the purple tank top from her body and stepped up fully between her legs. Kissing those beautiful panting lips seemed to distract him from the rest of her. She was all long exposed legs and beautiful heavy breasts and he was just focusing on one part of her. The part that tasted like watermelon and want. Moving away from the enticing mixture of soft skin and sweet tastes, he moved down her body. The tremble of realisation running through her body as she lay her body back on the bar, resting her elbows on the harsh worn wood and taking in the sight of her hot boss kissing his way down her body. 

“You keep looking at me Claire. You just watch.” Giving a passing glance to the security camera above the bar, he kissed the spot between her navel and her pubic bone and heard the sigh as she settled onto her back. 

Everyone always made fun of Bob and his lack of girlfriends. What they didn’t know, was that he didn’t spend every waking hour at the bar and he had plenty of experience with women. But this would be his hour. He was going to make sure that this girl stayed around. She would work behind this bar and when she would look at this very spot that she lay on, she would feel the tremors of her inside responding to the erotic stimuli. He wanted her to cum from the thought of it. 

Pulling the black underwear away from her body, she was all groomed and lovely down there. He watched her suck in a breath and the dip in her stomach defined the muscle under the skin. Raising her hips up towards his face, he couldn’t believe his luck. Yanking the material way from her body, he thought the time for thinking was over. 

 

When her panties hit the floor, his stubbed face was right between her thighs. There was no stopping his licks and bites and she couldn’t contain the moans and squeals. His thick, wet tongue traced the skin on the outside of her lips, the soft skin bumpy only from the cold hair that hit it. Moving up, he took her sensitive clit between his thick lips and sucked softly. He wasn’t sure if she was one of the girls that enjoyed this kind of foreplay but her body seemed to respond exactly how he wanted it to. 

The slick wetness between her thighs kept him busy as he alternated between her clit and her opening. He watched her dip and arch against the bar and her hands gripping the metal bar that ran alongside the wood.

“So fucking wet.” Using his fingers to scissor her lips, he took in the slick pink of her inner lips. He done this to her and he lunged forward to devour the pink skin. The sudden act making her legs jerk and back arch.

“Fuck! Keep doing that.” Leaning on one elbow, she ran her other hand throw his soft hair and watched the sweat gather at his brow from concentrating. She was so fucking close and he could taste. He could see it. Using his fingers, he pressed his ring and middle finger to her opening and she panted from the anticipation. Nodding her head, he slide the middle finger in first and felt the slow constriction of her body accepting him. Sliding his ring finger in after, she felt the curl of his digits and he felt her body start to shake. His tongue working in time with his fingers and the sound of her pants and moans making him moan. Moving up her body, he pulled her in for a kiss and made quick time on her orgasm, enjoying the wet sounds her body was making as his fingers plunged and curled inside her.

Moaning against his lips at the hard and fast pace of his fingers, she drew herself to the edge of the bar, placing her heels on the sinks and braced her hands on the edges. His fingers pulling up against the swollen balloon inside her, he felt her getting wetter and wetter, which meant she was getting louder and louder. 

“You need to cum sweetheart. You want to cum?” She nodded against his lips and he pushed harder. He was never this vocal or this rough but he enjoyed her taking it from him. He felt it before it even happened. Her body accepting the end and going ridged from the sudden orgasm that hit her. She never made a noise, her body just shook and he devoured her neck like she was the last thing he was going to eat. His last little morsel. 

 

Moaning out when he slowed his fingers but still curled them against her insides, she watched as he withdrew and sucked his digits clean. Panting openly at his obscene gesture, she felt her insides constrict again. 

“You taste just like you smell.” Winking and smirking at her, pulled her head to his again. Their kiss was hot and sloppy as he fingered the straps of her bra, pulling down the constrictive lace just enough to devour a nipple. 

“You need to take your fucking clothes off now.” Pulling at his body warmer, she cursed his need for layers. Layer after layer she peeled at and there was still no skin. She was hungry for him and he was teasing her with under armour and sweat shirts.

“You want it that bad?” He mumbles against her lips. Yanking her from the bar, he turned her suddenly towards the many empty bar stools.

“Just imagine its peak time Claire. All our patrons watching us here. You nice and wet for me. You’re mine. You hear me sweetheart?” Spreading her arms out against the bar, she nodded her head against the wood as she heard the tell-tale sign of his zipper opening. 

“Now, be a good girl and look up to the camera for me.” The camera was just on the low beam, it was a bit grainy but looking to the monitor, you could see everything. Smiling into the wood, she realised she knew nothing about this man and his shy exterior was nothing compared to the beast bursting to get out. 

Pulling the sleeves up on his white shirt, he took in the sight of her bent over his bar. The beautiful round pieces of flesh waiting to be assaulted. Bringing his hand down hard on the right cheek, she braced herself better against the bar and moaned into her hands.

“Come on sweetheart. Hold on tight.” Slapping the left cheek this time, he heard her nails scrap against the wood. Bracing herself again, she widened her stance and opened herself a little further for him. Leaning his head back at the sight, he was close enough to cumming at the sight of her red cheeks and the slick thighs of his bar maid. The bar maid he thought about every night. 

“You know sweetheart.” Taking her short hair in his fists, he pulled the woman back against him, arching her back up towards his chest and moving his right hand down to rest around her slender throat.

“When I watch you in here, this isn’t the first time I’ve fucked you up against this bar.” Grinding up against her backside, he nuzzles the side of her face with his cheek and listens to the soft whimpers.

“You’re back against the stool, legs in the air and ready for me. Always ready for me.” Inhaling her scent, he tightens his hold on her hair and moves the hand from around her neck down to her soft clit again. Rubbing her in circles he feels her soft hand caress the top of the one rubbing at her and the other wrap around the wrist at her throat. All the while moaning and closing her eyes at the sensation. 

“I would let everyone watch this, just so they know that you’re mine. My little trinket behind the bar.” Rubbing her harder, she slams her palm against the bar to steady herself. Moving his fingers front to back to gather her moisture, he slows again and listens to her pained moan. 

“Fuck me. I really need you to fuck me.” The voice came out choked from his hand around her throat but he heard her. Growling into her ear, he fisted his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Laying his palm against her head, he moved her down to lay flat on the bar. Dragging his hand down her spin and scratching his nails against the dip and muscle of her back, he brings that palm down one last time to her left cheek before taking himself in his palm. 

“You’re a dream come true.” Kissing the middle of her back, he braced her against the bar to push into her. Spreading her fingers out at the intrusion, she felt every muscle through his shirt contract at the feel of finally being connected.

“This is the only place I want to be every night. Fuck.” Slamming his hips forwards, she fisted her hands against the bar and took the brunt force of his hips slamming into her over and over. She could feel him constantly shifting his shirt out of the way to get a better look. So, she pulled away from him completely and turned to yank his under shirt off. His beautiful chest littered with hair and his tanned skin a delight to gaze at.

“Enough looking. More feeling.” Throwing her arms around his neck, he grasps the back of her thighs and lifts her onto him and placing her on the bottle cabinet. Wasting no time to start his rhythm again as soon as he was inside her.

This wasn’t love making. This wasn’t cherishing. This was fucking. Forehead to forehead, she moaned against his lips at the way he would roll his hips against her. Feeling the slickness he was creating with just the right amount of hard thrusting and friction.

Running the tip of her tongue against his lips, she felt the growl from his chest and smirked when he lost his rhythm for a second. Leaning her hands behind her, she met him thrust for thrust and looked at him through her thick lashes.

“We’ll perfect this every Friday. You and Me, behind this bar.” Biting his bottom lip, she felt the shudder of his body betray him and knew he was close. Pulling herself away from him, she drops to her knees and takes the hard, slick piece of flesh between her lips, enjoying the look of shock on his face. His jaw tense as she sucked at dick. Palming the base and giving him just enough to cum. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Running his fingers through her hair and holding her just where he wanted, he was there. He was right there. She gave him one last stroke. One last lick and he was over. 

Sucking him clean, she listened to his heavy breathing and worked her way back up his body.

“Did you cum?” His voice was stained and tired.

“I didn’t have to.” Kissing him hard, she felt him back her up against the bar again and his fingers finding her hot and wet still against his middle finger.

“You’ll fucking cum.” Pulling her leg up to rest at his hip, he used his finger to finish her. Her gasps were loud and hot against his ear. Her grip was deadly and her body was shaking. And when she did finish, he held her against the unit to stop her from hitting the floor. 

Leaning her head against the fixture, she panted as her body calmed and enjoyed Bob’s soft kisses on her collarbone and meeting of his timid eyes.

“Don’t go shy on me now!” Grabbing him for a kiss again, she held him close. 

“Does this mean I have to close every Friday?” Her voice was mocking and he couldn’t help but laugh at her question.

“Fucking damn right you need to close every Friday. You count the float faster than me.”


End file.
